PROJECT SUMMARY The Biochemistry Core supports projects associated with the Center for Pediatric Research by providing consultation and technical support for protein-protein interaction screening, multi-analyte detection, and lipid profiling. The Core will continue to perform BioID as a cutting-edge approach to screen for protein-protein interactions. Furthermore, the Core will expand its technical abilities and provide services for multi-analyte detection and quantification of proteins as well as gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC/MS) for detection and quantification of fatty acids and sterols. The Core will also provide assistance in the preparation of manuscripts and funding applications as they relate to the services provided. By providing these services in- house, the core will directly interface with the investigators during experimental design, protocol establishment, troubleshooting and execution as well as organize any further analysis outside of the core. The purpose of the Biochemistry Core is to support the goals of its users, namely independent scientists studying how biochemical processes on stem/progenitor cell plasticity influence the basis of human health and disease.